Under the Skin 2: The Mischeif Returns
'''Under the Skin 2: The Mischeif Returns '''is a sci-fic comedy game, released for Xbox 360, 3DS, PS4, PS3, and Xbox One. It also released for Android, iPod, iPad, iPhone, Wii U and PS Vita Story TBA Characters New Characters *Cryptosporidium (Destroy All Humans) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Cameo Characters (New Characters) *Kevin Ryman (Outbreak) *Mark Wilkins (Outbreak) *Jim Chapman (Outbreak) *George Hamilton (Outbreak) *David King (Outbreak) *Alyssa Ashcroft (Outbreak) *Yoko Suzuki (Outbreak) *Cindy Lennox (Outbreak) *Gumball Watterson (TAWOG) *Darwin Watterson (TAWOG) *Anais Watterson (TAWOG) *Nicole Watterson (TAWOG) *Richard Watterson (TAWOG) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA New Items #Ice Bowling Ball: A bowling ball that is made of ice and freezes humans for an amount of time. #Magical Wand (only in Fairy Tale Land): A wand that can cast spells on the player. Be careful! Cause If the other player steals it, the player will cast a spell on you, even if you're on alien form! (Spells can be found by getting achievements/trophies or by purchasing them at CoCo Fun Shop) #Water Balloons (only in CoCo Beach): Balloons made out of water. #Grenade Launcher: A weapon that fires grenades! A good weapon from Resident Evil games. (You can purchase camera, fire, ice, lighting, or pie grenades in the CoCo Fun Shop) #Furon Weapons (Crypto's Special Ability): Crypto can use any choice of random weapon from the DAH! series. (Example: Zap-O-Matic) #Money Color: Changes cash to the player's color. #Lasso Arrows: A weapon that is for the Robin Hood costume only. With great aim, the human will be tied up, but watch out! Shoot an arrow at yourself and you get tied up too. #Cupcake Taffy: A weapon that is for the Little Red Riding Hood only. When thrown, the time is set for 5 seconds and explodes, covering the humans in frosting and taffy. #Banana Peel: Humans can slip into the banana peel and fall over to the ground. #Stink Bomb: It can release the nastiest stink. #Wine Bottle: It can shoot corks to humans. #TBA #TBA #TBA New Boards #Fairy Tale Land #Bay City #CoCo Beach #Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Paris Tower (Paris, French) #Maple Town (Ottawa, Canada) #Spencer Rain #Monkey Island (Super Monkey Ball) #TBA #TBA Achivements/Trophies *Under the Skin 2 Master (Platinum): Get all trophies in the game. *Welcome to the Chase! (10 G/Bronze): Start the game. *Scanner Miner (10 G/Bronze): Bodysnatch a human. *Power Alien (5 G/Bronze): Purchase an upgrade. *Coconuts Milk (10 G/Bronze): Complete all objectives in CoCo Town. (Any character, any mode) *Panic Survivor (30 G/Silver): Get through Panic Time in any stage without taking damage or turning back into an alien. (Story Mode, Versus Mode, Co-Op Mode or Challenge Mode) *Once Upon A Land (10 G/Bronze): Complete all objectives in Fairy Tale Land. (Any character, any mode) *Princess Royal (15 G/Bronze): As Becky or Princess Celo, create a distraction to let the humans get the other player (Fairy Tale Land) *Make War, Not Love! (10 G/Bronze): Complete all objectives in Bay City. *Make Hell in Soviet Russian (10 G/Bronze): In Raccoon City, bodysnatch Nicholai or Mikhail and use a rocket launcher to defeat Nemesis. (Objective 2: Operation S.T.A.R.S.) *Hippie Power (10 G/Bronze): Playing as Crypto, lead all the hippies and to distract the other player. (Bay City, Versus Mode or Challenge Mode) *Surviving the Humans (100 G/Gold): Get through Story Mode without turning back into an alien. (Note: You must also stop viruses from spreading, so when a virus appears, use it immediately before it's spreads) *Online Pranker (15 G/Bronze): Play 5 matches online. *Arrow Ropes (10 G/Bronze): (Baron Proptop, Fairy Tale Land) Dressed as Robin Hood, use your lasso and arrow and mix them up to make lasso arrows. *Cupcake Baskets (10 G/Bronze): (Becky, Fairy Tale Land) Dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, use your cupcakes and throw them to characters. *High Score Master (20 G/Bronze): Beat a high score. *Emergency Broadcast (50 G/Silver) Get through Story Mode with only turning back into an alien once. *Bad Luck 101 (10 G/Bronze): Get bad luck. *Good Luck 101 (10 G/Bronze): Get good luck. *A Prank Collection (25 G/Bronze): Collect all items. *Don-Gua Fool (10 G/Bronze): Beat all objectives in Spencer Rain. *Beginner Online (15 G/Bronze): Play 10 matches online. *Frontine Style (10 G/Bronze): Beat all objectives in Frontierville. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Gameplay TBA Trivia *You can play up to 4 players on offline or online. *There are different songs that you can unlock by completing all objectives in any stage (Like, for example, unlock the song "Back In That Room" by completing Bay City). *There a shop called "CoCo Fun Shop" that you can access in the main menu or before starting a game. You can buy power-up, costumes, abilities, and coins. Extras can be purchased throughout DLC. *There are now cut scenes. And the Alien Selection (choose any choice you want!). To access the cut scenes, go to the extras. *There are 3 objectives each stage. (Raccoon City had 5 objectives) The first objective is the same as the first game, but the second objective is to play as the other player and the third is collect the most coins! (For Raccoon City, the second objective is to help Jill defeat Nemesis, the third is collect coins to make the Vaccine (that will become avabilve in the CoCo Fun Shop) the fourth is to prank Nicholai for an amount of time, and the fifth is to help the player espace the city before time runs out. *The same stages from the first game has new characters and updates. (For example, Raccoon City had all the USS and Spec Ops characters from Operation Raccoon City) *The game have different endings. *You can earn XP points by completing an objective, a match or by getting a high score. These points will help you level up. *TBA *TBA *TBA CoCo Fun Shop Items #Vaccine (Ability) coins or 57 dollars: Protects the players from spawning a virus and losing their items for the next 3 plays. (You can purchase the it after the ability is no longer responding) #President costume (Costume for Cosmi) coins or 16 dollars: A costume that makes you feel like you're the president of the USA! #Miss Prom (Costume for Becky) coins or 34 dollars: This will gain more coins at double at rate! #UBCS Mercenary (costume for Cosmi and Baron Proptop) coins or 96 cash: This will speed up item refill on humans and double 3x the cash you collect. #Canadian Outfit (For all characters): This is from Maple Town. You will lose less coins when you're turned into an alien and earn more coins at double the rate. (528 coins or for beating all objectives in there) #Little Riding Hood (For Becky): This is from Fairy Tale Land. (136 coins or for beating all objectives in there as her) #Robin Hood (For Baron Proptop): This is from Fairy Tale Land. Makes the greater chance of using a special item. (627 coins or for beating all objectives as him) #Karate (For half of the characters) : This increases your chance of winning. (173 coins) #Double Coins (Ability): For the next three plays, double coins will appear when your combo reaches to 5 or more. (728 coins) #Lucky Play (Ability): This ability will determine if the ability give you good luck or bad luck. Be careful not to get bad luck, because for the next three plays, your chances of winning is extremely low (that's including matches) If you get good luck, your chances of winning is high! (257 coins) #Goldilocks costume (For Becky): This is from Fairy Tale Land. You gain more XP points when you complete all objectives, get a high score or win a match. (725 coins or complete all objectives in there as her) #Double Money/Coins (Spell): This spell will get you double either coins or money, (164 coins) #Bad Luck (Spell): This spell will turn you back into an alien and keep you there until the spell wears off. (175 coins) #Double Items (Ability/Spell): This will give you seven instead of six items. (273 coins) #100 ($0.99): Buying coins is better than earning them!* #1,000 ($1.99): Buying coins is better than earing them!* #10,000 ($5.99): Buying coins is better than earing them!* #100,000 ($19.99): Buying coins is better than eating them!* #1,000,000 ($39.99): Buying coins is better than eating them* #10,000,000 ($50.00): Buying coins is better than earning them!* #100,000,000 ($99.99): Buying coins is better than eating them!* #1,000,000,000 ($199.999): Buying coins is better than buying them!* #Christmas Theme ($1.99): This theme is seasonal!* #Halloween Theme ($1.99): This theme is seasonal!* #Thanksgiving Theme ($1.99): This theme is seasonal!* #New Year's Day Theme ($1.99): This theme is seasonal!* #Valentine's Day Theme ($1.99): This theme is seasonal!* #Summer Fun! ($1.99): This theme is seasonal!* #Extra Cutscenes ($5.99): Cutscenes from Under the Skin 1.* #Easter Theme ($1.99): This theme is seasonal!* #Graduation Theme ($1.99): This theme is seasonal!* #TBA #TBA #More coming soon! *DLC content Category:Video Games Category:Capcom